


Fangs and Fur

by Stellar_Alley



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a werewolf, Vampire Eddie, Vampire!Eddie, Werewolf, eddie kaspbrak is a vampire, they're gay and in love, vampire, werewolf Richie, werewolf!richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Alley/pseuds/Stellar_Alley
Summary: Richie and Eddie aren't normal.Richie has a motor mouth that never stopped. He was a famous comedian. And he was gay and married to his best friend.While Eddie was a recovering germaphobe with a dead mother who never let him do anything as a kid. He’s now a risk analyst who took his job a little bit too seriously.And- Oh yeah Eddie can fly and Richie can turn into a wolf.So yeah, they aren’t normal.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Fangs and Fur

**Author's Note:**

> Also, don’t forget to check out my Instagram Stellar.Cosplays if you want to see more of me and what goes on in my life!
> 
> Shout out to my beta @ theyamslife on instagram!

Richie and Eddie weren’t normal.

Richie had a motor mouth that never stopped. He was a famous comedian with three, soon to be four Netflix specials and he was gay and married to his best friend.

Eddie was a recovering germaphobe with a dead mother who never let him do anything as a kid. He’s now a risk analyst who took his job a little bit too seriously. Then he married his childhood best friend after falling in love with him again, even after 27 years. He can also fly- oh yeah and Richie can shift into a wolf and rip someone’s throat out.

Yeah, they aren’t normal.

Eddie was turned into a vampire after walking into a bar (that ended up being a secret vampire hideout) during his second year of university. While Richie was on his second world tour, one of his Tinder hookups went south and led to him turning into a werewolf.

So yeah… There was nothing normal about these two.

Eddie had just opened the front door to their house when he was enveloped by the warm air of his home and the sweet smell of whatever his husband was making for dinner.

“Eds, is that you?” Richie called out from the kitchen where he had been cooking dinner.

“No, it’s a burglar, give me your money bitch,” Eddie spat as he ran his hand through his thoroughly wet hair since the vampire had gotten soaked from the pouring rain on his way from his car to the front door.

Richie had immediately picked up on Eddie's tone. He could physically feel the annoyance that rolled off of his husband as the vampire hated the rain, and with the cold weather they were experiencing, it only made it worse. The werewolf stuck his head out from inside the kitchen and watched Eddie peel his soaked jacket off of his arms. Not even bothering with hanging it up, instead, he plopped it down on the tile floor with a sad *flop*, _to wash later._

“Aw, Eds.” Richie let out a breath as his face softened. Quickly, he turned back to the stove and turned everything off so it wouldn’t burn. He rushed over to Eddie and opened his arms up, and Eddie gratefully let himself be engulfed by the big beast he knows to be his husband.

Even though they’re both supernatural creatures, Richie still had a bunch of inches on Eddie, he was also just bigger in general. The vampire had grown to love his husband's big hugs because his body just completely covers Eddie’s. It always made him feel so _loved_. And he wouldn’t want it any other way.

Eddie gratefully accepted the hug, burying his face into Richie’s chest and wrapping his arms around his husband's torso.

Richie was a werewolf, so his body was always hot- not like sexy hot, _well_ , Eddie thought he was hot in both ways but he was literally _hot_. Like a fucking human space heater. _And Eddie loved it_.  
Eddie, the vampire, _was dead_ , which meant lots of things but that also meant that he was in a constant state of being cold. Now, not only was he colder than normal, but he was also soaked so he gratefully accepted the hug.

Richie was hot like normal, his skin was warm against Eddie’s cold skin which sent a shiver up his spine. Richie had already changed into his lounge clothes. The oversized shirt he wore was soft, it had been worn a couple of times before. This meant that the shirt not only still smelt like his laundry detergent and his shampoo, but it also got Richie’s overall smell on it. Eddie inhaled the comforting scent from the soft shirt that was currently rubbed up against his face.

When Eddie’s body collided with Richie’s, the werewolf immediately felt a chill run down his spine as his husband’s chilly form wrapped around his own. Eddie’s skin was cold to the touch, but Richie liked that. He lived his entire life in a state of being just too hot to be comfortable. But after reuniting with Eddie, he grew quite fond of the physical attention he got from the shorter male, not only because he loved him more than he’d loved anyone before, but also because Eddie’s skin was the one thing that actually managed to cool Richie down. He needed that right now since he’d been hovering over the stove for the past half an hour, his body temperature had gotten significantly hotter than normal. So this hug not only calmed him mentally but also physically.

Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie’s shoulders, one hand on his higher back while the other hand glided into Eddie’s hair. He held the back of Eddie’s head to comfort him and let him know he could stay like this for as long as he wanted.

Richie’s extra senses made it so he could sense the moment his husband melted into his arms. That meant he could also feel when his heartbeat returned to normal and sense the moment he began to let go. Richie didn’t let go entierly, he let his hands loosen but instead of pulling him into another hug he leaned his head down and pressed his forehead against Eddie’s. He slowly moved his face to the side, bumping his nose against Eddie’s. He could sense the vampire’s lips slowly smile as he looked up at Richie with his big doe eyes.

An idea popped into Richie’s head which caused a smirk to appear over his lips. He let his head tilt down to kiss his husband while his hands slid down towards Eddie’s hips. The vampire began kissing back, their lips moving with a passion like two lovers finally reunited after a lifetime of separation. Their bodies now pressed together. Richie’s hands cupped his husband’s ass, gave it a quick squeeze for good luck (Eddie ate that shit up).

The next moments happened within a flash. Richie leaned down a little more, still kissing Eddie but also positioning his hands perfectly under Eddie’s thighs, preparing for what was next. Then with one swift motion, he swooped Eddie up off the ground. His wolf strength made it easy for him to hold his husband up. Richie’s hands under Eddie’s thighs while Eddie’s legs quickly curled around Richie like a koala bear.

“ _Woah,_ ” Eddie said against Richie’s lips as they parted for a moment so Eddie could look at where he now sat in Richie’s arms.

“This okay?” Richie’s voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

“ _Yeah,_ ” Eddie’s voice was almost a small laugh as if to say ‘Of fucking course this is alright.’ He smiled and kissed Richie again. His arms wrapping around his husband’s neck.

Richie kept going but slowly began to walk towards the kitchen, he hadn't forgotten about the food he made and he didn’t intend on letting it go cold. Once in the kitchen he carefully moved towards the counter and set Eddie down. He gave the vampire one last, intense kiss before whispering, “Let’s eat. It’ll warm you up”.

Eddie didn’t even respond, he simply gave a small nod. Since his face was currently pressed against Richie’s, his head bopped with Eddie’s nod which caused them to lightly laugh.

~

After dinner, Eddie went to go shower in an attempt to rid the rain from his hair. He took it the only way he has since he turned, _scalding hot_. Richie was tempted to join him but he knew Eddie needed some time to himself, plus he said he’d clean up the table and do the dishes. He _also_ couldn’t take _that_ much heat for too long unless he wanted his fur to itch the next day.

They spent the rest of the night together on the couch watching Happy Days until Eddie decided to go upstairs to bed. Richie opted to follow suit, also tired, but he also just didn’t feel like leaving Eddie right now. The last thing he remembers is the smell of Eddie’s freshly washed hair and the feeling of his husband’s back pressed against his front, his arm carefully wrapped around him.

~

The time was 2 am and Richie’s hand drifted over towards the other side of the bed, _Eddie’s side_ , in hopes of wrapping his arm around his husband or holding his hand. He felt blankets, pillow, comforter, sheet, _Eddie? No Eddie?_ His head turned around and flopped over to see that the other side of the bed was empty.

“ _Eddie?”_ It was still early so Richie’s voice was husky and hoarse. He immediately stuck his hand out from under the covers, reached towards his nightstand, snatched his glasses, and slid them on. Now he was able to make out the vague shapes in his room which were made visible by the lampost that shined into their room from the street in front of their house. After a scan of the room and not seeing Eddie, Richie began to panic.

He abruptly sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, but when they opened again the brown of his eyes had shifted to the glowy yellow of his werewolf eyes.

With these eyes, Richie wasn't able to see in the dark, but it for sure made things a lot more clear.

“Eddie!” Richie whisper shouted.

Once again he scanned the room, and he looked _everywhere._ The couch in the corner, the chair, the closet, the floor, the ciel _in_ \- HOLY SHIT!

Richie’s eyes flew open at the sight of the figure that laid in the air above the bed.

 _Oh my fucking god._ Richie barely questioned it, _he just_ _knew_ _it was Eddie._

“ _Fuck-_ Eds?” Richie got up on his knees, carefully balancing himself as the mattress wobbled under his weight. He reached up and placed a hand on Eddie’s arm, like normal, it was cold to the touch, but something else felt _off_. Richie reached his other hand around and put it on Eddie’s other arm. Once he had a good grip on him, he began to slowly pull him back down onto the bed with him.

Eddie was about a foot away from the bed when his eyes shot open, fear painted his face when he stopped floating and fell onto the bed. “Eds- Hey are you okay?” Richie’s voice was filled with concern as he examined Eddie’s facial features, slowly pulling him into his arms.

Eddie’s eyes were wide and wild as if he had just seen a ghost. They were also _red_ , the colour of his vampire eyes. “W-What’s going on?” Richie narrowed his eyes to try and focus Eddie’s attention but instead of responding Eddie quickly rolled over onto his front and buried his face in the nook of Richie’s shoulder. They were both shirtless so they were chest to chest. That allowed Richie to feel Eddie’s chest as it lurched and ached with each breath.

“Eddie, are you crying? Are you okay?” Richie’s eyebrows furrowed together. He didn’t know what was happening but he quickly wrapped his arms around his husband in hope of comforting him.

He's not sure how long he stayed like that, with Eddie in his arms as the vampire sobbed into his shoulder. Neither of them spoke, Richie simply rubbed comforting circles into Eddie’s back with one hand and held his head gently with the other.

“I love you so much baby,” Richie whispered sweet nothings into his ear until Eddie slowly pulled away. “Hey- _hey_ , how’s it going?” Richie tilted his head.

“I-I… I had a nightmare.” Eddie’s voice trembled as if it pained him to think about.

This wasen’t a random occurrence. Every now and then Eddie had _terrible nightmares_ and he’d end up somewhere random in the house _or floating above their bed in his sleep_. His dreams usually revolved around the night he was _attacked, killed, and turned_. He knew it had really scarred him. Richie knew more or less the whole story and didn’t press Eddie when he refused to talk about it.

“Do you wanna talk about it or-” Richie began to ask when Eddie silently shook his head. “Okay- yeah that’s fine. Wanna just come-“ Eddie nodded and gratefully snuggled back up against Richie.

“Sorry if I scared you,” Eddie mumbled.

“No-no it’s okay. I’m just happy that you’re safe,” Richie whispered into Eddie’s hair.

“Thanks Rich, you’re a good boy. I love you.” Eddie raised his hand and ruffled his husband's hair as if he was just a big fluffy dog.

Richie chuckled, “I love you too my little bat.”

**Word Count: 2090**

**Author's Note:**

> First off, HAPPY OCTOBER! Guys it’s officially spooky month and I am so excited! I hope y’all enjoyed this chapter and that it helped you kick off spooky month! I have so much planned this month in terms of fan fics and I’m excited.
> 
> Also omg it’s so fitting that it’s a full moon tonight.
> 
> Be sure to like and comment! Tell me if you enjoyed this story and if you’d like to see more from these two beasts and what they get up to.
> 
> That’s all from me guys, as always
> 
> So Long and Goodnight.


End file.
